


power outage

by orphan_account



Series: ghosts and old roads 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a powerful mythical being, the guy is pretty unremarkable. Until he blows out the power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	power outage

Dean’s first impression is that he’s not that impressed.

He’s trying to match up Ruby’s descriptions of angels with this schmuck, who looks more like a hot tax accountant than anything else. He’s got messy dark hair and eyes that are probably the most striking thing about him; they’re bright, bright blue. Like the ocean lit up from underneath.

But, for Christ’s sake, he’s wearing an Oxford. And an  _overcoat_. 

Ruby’s brushed him up pretty well on his mythology. Angel, apparently, is a loose term. The ones that just crashed down to Earth in a meteor shower are thousands of years old, and preside over really specific shit, like days of the week and different species of flowers. As an added bonus, they can put people in comas by touching their foreheads.

The whole thing doesn’t sound that angelic. Or look like it, in this case.

"This is the guy?" Dean says, finally.

Anna gives him a pressed smile. “Yes. Castiel.”

Alright. “Well. Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

The angel grimaces (wow, thanks) and then steps forward to shake Dean’s hand.

Dean can feel the shock before it comes– he can almost smell it. Like lightning. Like ozone, like there’s electricity and kinetic energy filling every pore in his skin. The second their hands brush, Dean’s rocketed backward several feet into the kitchen table and straight through his favorite ghost, Bobby (who huffs and floats away through the wall), the power’s blasted out, and Dean feels like he just jammed his entire hand in an electrical socket.

Castiel is staring at his hand, mouth open slightly with the distant realization of horror, and Anna’s covering her head with both arms, crouching slightly.

Dean stands up slowly, wincing, and massages his back awkwardly with one hand.  _Ow._

"Okay," he says, slowly. "Okay."

"I’m sorry," says Castiel. "I didn’t know that was going to happen."

"Do you usually blow people’s fuses when you shake their hands?"

Castiel doesn’t answer, just looks back down at his hands. “I’m sorry,” he says again. “I’ll fix it.”

Anna straightens up fast and reaches out, like she’s going to try and stop him, but he vanishes. (Into thin air. Like a ghost. Ruby definitely didn’t mention the teleportation.)

"Perfect." Anna huffs, and then sags into one of the kitchen chairs, massaging her eyelids. "This is perfect."

Dean just gives her a look. “I can’t believe you’re trying to saddle me with this guy.”

Anna glances up at him through her fingers. “Please,” she says. “Our place isn’t big enough, you’re the only other paranormal in the building.”

"What about Missouri?"

“ _Dean._ ”

"Fine."

Dean looks up at the kitchen clock, wondering how his life would be going if he wasn’t a paranormal and there hadn’t been a meteor shower in the first place. “Hey,” he says suddenly, “who’s gonna tell those scientists about the meteor shower?”

Anna casts a short, anxious look out of the dingy kitchen window. “One of the angels,” she says.

Dean rolls his eyes, and when he glances back at the kitchen table, Castiel is sitting there. Dean jumps a few inches off his chair and bangs his leg on the underside of the table. Ow. Castiel is going to end up being bad for his health, probably.

"Castiel," Anna says. "This is where you’ll be staying. Until we figure out a more permanent solution."

Castiel blinks, and nods, and Dean wonders and wonders and thinks maybe he should call someone about Apocalypse Guy.


End file.
